oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy L. Legs/Personality
Call Me Daddy—Legs reveals herself as one of the Yonko. of Wano CountryThe Invitation—Legs is identified as the Empress of Wano. | residence = Wano Country | species = Kumamushi Tribe | alias = Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo)The Golden Siege: Black Widow Attacks El Dorado—The News Coo uses Legs' epithet when describing her attack on El Dorado. | epithet = A Tattered Spire—Barbaloot Bernard refers to Legs as the Jorōgumo. Teddy Bear Clinic—Barbaloot Bernard refers to Legs as the War Goddess. The Ambush—Amaka D. Buster refers to Legs as Titanboa. | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 80 (1577) | bounty = 150,000,000Bounty Application 400,000,000Bounty Application 500,000,000Bounty Application 550,000,000 Bounty Application 750,000,000 Bounty Application 1,000,000,000Bounty Application 4,500,000Wedding Day—Blumenthal Gerhard remembers Legs' current bounty. | status = Alive; at Wano | birth = August 9 | height = 4572 cm (150 feet) | weight = 1250 tons (2,500,000 pounds) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Tsuchigumo | dfename = Spider-Spider Fruit Tsuchigumo Model | dfmeaning = Tsuchigumo Spider | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Personality Overview In contrast to Kosaka Isshin, who tends to appear stern, serious and gloomy, Legs is far more enthusiastic and carefree.Two Queens—Silvenya inquires where Isshin is by referring to him as "Mr. Gloomy Blade Thief". She is an excitable woman with a very boisterous personality. Generally, Legs enjoys meeting new people, having friendly competitions, and large banquets and feasts.A Gentle Surprise—Legs informs Akemi to prepare a large feast for Red's arrival. Due to her social nature, Legs tends to ramble and get distracted when introducing important guest to Wano so much that she frequently falls behind on her work. This happens with enough consistency that Isshin and various other individuals have created especially detailed schedules for Legs to follow to ensure that she stays on track. Legs tends to appear jovial a great deal of the time, so much that her assistants have asked her to refrain from smiling on a few occasions.Cherry Blossom Bloom—Legs attendants ask her to stop smiling while they continue fixing her makeup. Because of her amiable nature, Legs finds herself exceedingly kind and respectful. Even though most marines treat her poorly due to her reputation and her status as a Yonko, Legs tends to remain well-mannered.The Royal Wedding—Although Fuyuki hurls insults at Legs, she continues to address him politely. Regardless of her jovial disposition, Legs' presence is unforgettable. While warm and happy, there is a deep darkness that dwells within her aura so noticeable that the former Shichibukai Salazar could send her on Elbaf without her being in his immediate presence.A World on Fire—Jacky notes that Salazar is always able to sense Legs' presence. While she trends towards politeness, this does not mean that Legs doesn't get angry or frustrated. If provoked enough, Legs will not hesitate to demonstrate cruelty to those she deem worth it. When inspecting the decimated marine base of Lucis, the marines she discovered prompted her to dismiss them entirely and to order them to be executed. Only when they properly apologized, coupled with Koharu's direct inteference, did Legs decide to spare them.A Tattered Spire—Legs ordered her soldiers to execute Trigate Edwin and Eulogio after being disrespected repeatedly. Legs anger does not manifest in the same manner as it would within normal individuals. Instead, it is a peaceful, quiet rage reminiscent of the eye of a natural disaster. She remains calm and collected when frustrated and refuses to let her emotion cloud her judgement. But, she gets drastically more matter-of-fact and cruel.The Awakening—Legs kills every single soldier after the Daimyō murders the Fukuoka children. On rare occasions, Legs will have outburst where her Haoshoku Haki seeps out. However, these are exceedingly rare circumstances that arise out of being touched, or physically assaulted.Titanboa's New Rival—Amazon D. Meagan kicks Legs' finger and prompts her to respond by unleashing her Haoshoku Haki. After fits of anger, Legs can easily shift back to her jovial personality, or even to a more compassionate tone. Because of this, it is thought that she may suffer from mild bipolar tendencies. However, others have noted that perhaps all of Legs' emotions are just a ruse akin to that of a spider's web. Disdain for Justice It has been revealed on several occasions that Legs opposes the "justice" that the marines fight for due to its conflicting definitions and varying forms. Because it has no absolute definition, Legs believes that many marines construct it in a way that is used to benefit and justify their actions by removing responsibility from the individual and latching it on to a conceptual ideal. Therefore, Legs has come to recognize any forms of justice as inherently dangerous philosophies that pose a threat to the very nature of the world.A Battle of Concepts—Legs informs Edwin that she doesn't fight for justice because she despises that concept. There are some definitions that Legs acknowledge as legitimate philosophies, such as Kurama's very own ideals of saving individuals and serving as a savior of some sort. However, Legs holds such hatred for the concept of "Absolute Justice" so much that she was willing to destroy an entire island to see that Godukera was eliminated due to him embracing its ideal.Family Feud—Legs decides to kill Wynn Godukera because he holds the same ideals as former admiral, . For Legs, absolute justice is akin to ignorance for it relies solely on labels and titles for its purpose. In her opinion, it is this justice that prompted the marines to act against Fukuoka Soren despite having committed no crimes of his own, as she likens his acquisition of a bounty due to being her son.The Widow's Web—Legs inquires what was Soren's crime that caused him to garner a bounty. Arrogance On multiple occasions, Legs has demonstrated a level of arrogance that is nearly unmatched, even by the infamous Celestial Dragons of Mary Geoise. During her battle with Wynn Godukera, she claimed that she was the only one capable of fixing the world due to being its creator, implying that she believes herself to be above the common man and into the realm of deities. Wolfgang implies that it because of this that the Black Widows are given titles in the stead of ancient deities worshipped throughout Wano Country and Watarishima.War is Madness—Wolfgang informs his opponent that he and other Black Widow Executives are named after deities. Although she typically masks her hubris underneath a shroud of comfort and kind words, many have noted that Legs is extremely arrogant and self-righteous, such as when Koharu denounced her for believing that Fukuoka Soren was more innocent than the marines that she had just murdered day prior. References